1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus such as an electronic copying machine, and, in particular, to an image recording apparatus wherein an electrostatic latent image or a magnetic latent image is developed by applying developing powder thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electrophotographic apparatus, an electrostatic recording apparatus, or a magnetic recording apparatus (hereinafter, generally referred to as "recording apparatus"), developing powder is supplied from an opening of a developing device onto an electrostatic latent image formed on a photosensitive drum, so that the latent image is developed. The developed image is transferred onto a paper sheet by means of a transfer charger. The developed image is transferred, the developing powder remaining on the photosensitive drum is scraped off by a cleaning device. The scraped powder is taken into the cleaning device through an opening formed in the cleaning device.
In the above apparatus, there is a concern that the developing powder supplied from the developing device or scraped off by the cleaning device is dispersed or fallen, while it passes through the opening of the developing device or the cleaning device, thus contaminating the inside of the apparatus.
This being the case, in a conventional apparatus, a receiving member is arranged in the vicinity of the opening of the developing device or the cleaning device. The receiving member receives the developing powder which is dispersed or fallen from the opening of the developing device or the cleaning device. Thus, the contamination of the inside of the apparatus is prevented.
The conventional receiving member is formed of synthetic resin or metal such as aluminum, and this receiving member is formed simply in a dish-like shape. Thus, when a great deal of developing powder is accumulated on the receiving member, or when the receiving member is vibrated, the developing powder is fallen from the receiving member. In particular, in the case where the developing device or the cleaning device is removably mounted in the recording apparatus, if the receiving member is tilted or jolted during the removal of the developing device or cleaning device, the developing powder may be fallen out of the receiving member, thus contaminating the inside of the apparatus, or the surface of a desk or the floor. For this reason, it is difficult for a general user to remove the developing device or the cleaning device from the apparatus. This prevents recording apparatuses of this type from widely prevailing.
It has also been proposed to use magnetic toner, in place of the developing powder, and to arrange a magnet, in lieu of the receiving member, in a region where the magnetic toner may fall or disperse. The fallen or dispersed toner is attracted by the magnet, thus preventing the contamination due to the toner.
In this technique, however, the cost of developing agent rises, and the choice of the color of toner is restricted by the color of magnetic material used in the apparatus.
Furthermore, it has been proposed to arrange an adhesive member in the vicinity of the opening of the developing device or the cleaning device, so that the developing powder is caught on the adhesive member. In this technique, however, once the surface of the adhesive member is covered with toner, the adhesive member does not function. Thus, this adhesive member cannot be used for a long time, and a great deal of toner cannot be attached to the adhesive member.
These problems are serious in a recording apparatus in which a developing device, etc. are frequently attached and replaced. In a so-called "process unit" wherein a photosensitive device, a developing device, a cleaning device, etc. are assembled in as one body and are replaced at one time, even the fall of a small amount of developer is not ignorable.
For the reasons stated above, there is an increasing expectancy for the advent of means for effectively preventing the fall or dispersion of toner, irrespective of the type of developer or the developing method.